Llamas
by Shizenai
Summary: Un pequeño OneShot acerca de algunas de las inquietudes de Rukia. Toquecito ByakuRuki.


**_Notas sobre el fic:_**

_Caí en el encanto de los Kuchiki xDDD Oí por ahí que la ByakuRukiología era una iglesia, pero no, es una secta fijo. Me tiene absorbido el cerebro. Espera... Ah pues sí, a lo mejor no se diferencian tanto..._

_Es un one-shot más bien centrado en el trasfondo de Rukia. Me fascina totalmente este personaje y su vida, qué fue de ella en el pasado y qué será de su futuro. Aunque claro, no puedo ocultar mi vena ByakuRuki de ninguna manera, así que..._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre. Si Bleach me perteneciera, yo haría más explícito el amor de Byakuya por Rukia, y viceversa. Pero tiempo al tiempo..._

_**Dedicatoria:** A mi amiga Saly porque su cumple fue hace dos días, y eso de pensar que me tengo que esperar unas semanas para darle algún regalo me crea remordimientos. Y a mi amiga Ryuzaki Yadi, porque la estoy convirtiendo en creyente de esta religion y porque la pobre tiene que leer las mil y una historias que escribo y luego no cuelgo xD_

**

* * *

****Llamas**

La oscuridad se volvió menos densa a medida que aumentaba el rumor en sus oídos, junto a un inconfundible y asfixiante olor a putrefacción, cenizas y a sangre.

Sintió la agitación en su cuerpo y un fuerte dolor en el pecho cuando estornudó, y su garganta se inundó de una polvareda invisible. Poco después, sus párpados se alzaron doloridos, desprendiendo una hilera salada que se unió al resto de perlas cristalinas que se deslizaban por su cara.

Al segundo siguiente, creyó estar en el infierno.

Observó horrorizada como las bolas de fuego engullían cada tapia, al tiempo que cada llamarada atravesaba las grietas, como garras afiladas que buscaban a toda costa alcanzarla y hundirla en el mismo abismo del que provenían ellas.

El pánico dio la orden precisa de huida, pero su figura seguía impávida, incapaz de articular un sólo músculo, mientras aquella inmensa masa de humo amenazaba con envolverla. Intentó buscar socorro a cada lado envuelto en zarzas impenetrables, y alzando la vista a un techo descubierto, dónde alcanzar las estrellas resultaba la única salida posible. Finalmente, aquel aterrador pensamiento terminó por sacarla del trance.

Corrió a tropezones por la pequeña habitación, mientras sus hábiles ojos superaban aquella velocidad escudriñando cada esquina, y antes de que aquella viga lograra cubrir por completo el único rincón accesible de la sala, contempló tal y cómo se temía a los cuerpos calcinados ante sus pies. Unos sobre los otros, o simplemente abrazados.

El grito se ahogó antes de que pudiera escapar de su boca...

Lo único que recordaba después de aquello era su nombre entonado con desesperación, antes de que los últimos cimientos en pie terminaran por desplomarse ocultando hasta el último resquicio que quedaba de aquella, su casa.

**-.-.-**

Abrió sus ojos violentamente poco antes de que hundiese un quejido en la humedad de su almohada.

La primera noche que logró dormir en su nueva habitación, recordó que ya había transcurrido una semana desde que se había alojado en aquella mansión, que de ninguna manera podía permitirse llamar hogar.

En la majestuosidad de aquel edificio no había un recodo que hiciera honor suficiente al recuerdo que tenía de su antigua morada, tan acogedora y cálida. Aunque ni el perfume a cerezos de los jardines ni el resplandor que desprendía cada pilar meticulosamente tallado, podía compararse con el hediondo y maltrecho montón de maderas bajo las cuales se había resguardado durante toda su vida, y cuyas cenizas, aún creía oler en la fragancia que transportaba el viento.

Desde aquel entonces, las cosas no habían marchado como esperaba. El paso del tiempo no había afectado al hecho de que se sintiera una extraña en medio de un mundo de desconocidos.

Aferró sus dedos a las sábanas y mordió con fuerza sus labios hasta hacerlos estallar. Confiaba en que después de unos minutos aquella pesadilla disipara por completo su mente y aliviara del todo aquel nudo angustioso que torturaba a su alma. Lamentablemente, aquello jamás sucedía.

Cada noche la visitaba el mismo sueño y al amanecer, despertaba ahogada en lágrimas, sumida en un desconsuelo que acentuaba la memoria de sus sentidos, recordándole innecesariamente que aquel desagradable acontecimiento había sido una realidad.

Únicamente el brillo de la luna sobre su piel atenuaba la sensación de las brasas recorriendo su cuerpo y las cenizas atorando su garganta. Pero nada hacía desaparecer aquella imagen de su mente. Temer el mismo pasado que se anhela resultaba insoportable incluso para quién había aprendido a hacer de su corazón una fortaleza, que sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría derrumbándose de la misma forma que lo había hecho su hogar, junto con el resto de sus amigos años atrás.

Trataba de calmarse en vano, desistiendo en su intento de comprender cómo en un mundo tan sempiterno, la realidad podía conformar una solidez tan vulnerable. Lo había perdido todo, y todo tenía a su alcance, aunque la posibilidad de deshacerse de sus mayores temores parecía haberse desvanecido a los dos lados de la balanza.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlarlo y su aparente confianza, el miedo resurgía desde lo más profundo de su ser, debastando el espiritu a base de reproches y lamentos que apagaban con cautela su esencia, el brillo en sus ojos, el poco ánimo que le quedaba...

Y de igual forma que si aquella maldición le hubiera sido impuesta, se alejaba de cualquier racimo de luz que la rodeaba, como la presa que evita asustadiza a su depredador. Sólo que en este caso, ella aparentaba ser la causa de los males. Al menos de eso se había convencido por experiencia, cuando recordaba que todos a los cuales había amado ya no eran más que un gajo de su memoria en la inacabable sucesión de sus años. Condenada a renunciar a la paz que con tanta vehemencia había estado buscando.

De un momento a otro, la habitación pareció no aportarle aire suficiente, por lo que tomando el yukata negro que descansaba sobre su sillón, la abandonó adentrándose en un pasillo igualmente oscuro.

Lo recorrió silenciosamente, con pequeños pasos y durante largos minutos, sin que aquel corredor pareciese tener fin, observando la supremacía de la noche a través de los ventanales que poco a poco iba dejando atrás, hasta que en un tramo del camino se detiene para reposar su frente sobre uno de ellos mientras sus dedos se deslizan por la neblina que había empañado el vidrio al contacto con su aliento. Rebosante de belleza, su angelical imagen habría adoptado ante los ojos de cualquiera un aspecto melancólico y tenebroso, igual que si un fantasma deambulara por la inmensidad de aquel territorio, pretendiendo únicamente sobrecoger el corazón del alma más impasible.

A pesar de la indiferencia que muestra su apariencia y el vacío de los ojos que armonizan con el color de cielo, su mente no deja de procesar imágenes y sus oídos de captar alboroto. Tan insufrible se hace el desorden interno, que no duda en salir huyendo dejando solamente el crujido de sus pasos, esta vez, guiada por una repentina melodía que prevalece a medida que avanza y el ritmo de sus movimientos se acelera.

Es en el momento en el que atraviesa una de las puertas cuando se sumerge en una multitud que festeja algún Dios alrededor de una hoguera, y recuerda el motivo por el que ha permanecido encerrada durante las últimas horas. En un segundo se encuentra en el centro de un laberinto de luces y sombras del que es dificil escapar, amedrentada por cada una de las llamas que la rodean y se acrecentan con su llegada. Ella poseé la única expresión agria en aquel mar de sonrisas que la atosigan, la aturden y la devoran, haciendo que ese mismo sueño que tanto la aterra la invada con más fuerza que nunca, induciéndola a cometer alguna locura que inconscientemente estaba necesitando.

Ninguna mirada se posa sobre su figura menguada y temblorosa, y es casi imposible hacer uso de ese valor que la ha acompañado todo el tiempo, el que ha utilizado para sobrevivir en un mundo de inmundicias y con el que se había propuesto proteger hasta la muerte a quiénes más quería. Se ha consumido la última gota y hasta morir, parece una buena opción si es que así y a cambio de ese alto precio puede librarse de las cadenas de su pasado.

Exhala el último soplo de aire mientras su alrededor sigue atormentándola, y en el momento justo en que cree desfallecer, siente que en cualquier momento podrá alcanzar las puertas del averno, que sin embargo, nunca terminan de presentarse. Su cuerpo se estremece cuando aprecia la caricia de una voz rozando sus oídos y el tacto de un sedoso pañuelo que acaba por ceñirse a su ojos, tornando de un blanco impoluto el caos visual que tenía delante.

Instantes después, el alboroto desaparece...

No aprecia la calidez dolorosa de las llamas ni las figuras sombreadas acechándola con dureza. Ni siquiera oye el vocerío de los cánticos o el murmullo de las zarzas, sólo la frenética respiración que emana de sus propios labios rompiendo el reinado de un profundo silencio. Igual que si la hubieran arrancado del epicentro de aquel infierno hasta desplazarla en uns suspiro a la mismísima paz del paraiso.

Respira pureza, serenidad... Y cuando siente que aquel azote del viento va a derribarla, nota el firme agarre que sujeta su cintura, y como la misma brisa atrae hacia su cuello una cascada de cabellos que terminan por enlazarse en torno a su garganta, desatando un aroma que sorprendentemente reconoce al instante y del que con el mismo desconcierto desea embriagarse.

Finalmente, entreabre sus labios aún con los ojos vendados, liberando un murmullo imperceptible que carga su nombre y del que recibe una mayor estrechez como respuesta, aompañado de una humedad que se desliza desde la sien hasta llegarle a los hombros y una suave descarga que recorre su espalda, mientras su piel reaccionada por cada zona en la que siente su roce.

Por primera vez después de muchos años puede relajarse, evadir sus remordimientos, y sentir que al menos, mientras esté entre esos brazos, podrá dejar de ser la escolta para convertirse en la protegida. Sin inquietudes, sin miedos... Alimentando esa llama que por tanto ha creído dormida. Notando como la carga más pesada que lleva en sus hombros se reduce hasta convertirse en una simple pluma que cuando él susurra, la aparta. Los esfuerzos por mostrar esa valentía permanente se vuelven prescindibles y la revelanción de su fragilidad una necesidad. Está segura de que ahora podrá caminar segura entre aquel mundo de extraños.

Puede que después de todo, su anhelada paz estuviese realmente a su alcance...

* * *

_Chim pom, se acabó. Si os gustó o si no, por favor, ¿reviews? -ojitos tiernos-_

_¡Nos vemos!_

**_Shizen-san_**


End file.
